shekina
by ashley bluesummers
Summary: song-fic,mild one-shot,might be a little over rated i just wanna be safe, sora tells riku how he feels...read and see what happens!


AB:okay! i know i haven't updated FOREVER but I promise i will soon so until then here's a more than likely one-shot nothing too discriptive its just implied...if i get reviews saying people like it then i might make another chappie but,for now mild one-shot...by the way sora's 15 and riku's 16

Vattnet svart  
varm nattbris viskar  
Att jag ar naken och ny

Water black  
As the moon is full  
Warm nightbreeze whispers  
I'm naked and new

I know you're always throwing kisses from the sky  
Well, tonight I caught one  
Sixteen years old  
I dare to swim further out  
I know you're always throwing kisses from the sky  
Well, tonight I caught one

Som om man kunde  
Vidrora lycka  
Jag virar den runt mig  
Som en filt  
Det ar bara Du, jag och manen

Like joy was something you could touch  
I wrap it around me  
Like a blanket  
It's just you, me and the moon

I know you're always throwing kisses from the sky  
Well, tonight I caught one  
Sixteen years old  
I dare to swim further out  
I know you're always throwing kisses from the sky  
Well, tonight I caught one

Sora stood up to his waist in the water,looking up at the star filled sky. he let out a smalll sigh and closed his eyes. _'riku probably hates me now' _ sora thought to himself. a little less than a half hour ago sora had told his best friend that he loved him,his best friend being riku.

Riku had mearly sat there in shock, not realy helping with the roller coaster of emotions sora was feeling inside at the time. riku had just sat there staring,completly shocked by this revelation. Sora feeling completely depressed by his friends reaction simply ran out of the house and down to the ocean where he now was.

"If I hadn't told him then everything would be fine,but something inside just said i should tell him, god that was the stupidest fucking thing ive ever done in my life,man im a nd idiot" sora said to himself opening his eyes as tears began to weld up in them.

a hand could suddenly be felt on both of sora's shoulder's and a voice whispered "you're not stupid and don't ever tell yourself that you are" the voice said before turning sora around. "RIKU" sora yelped in suprise as to who the voice was. "but...but..what...why..why are you here?" sora said extreme confusions showing on his face.

"because dumbass i have something important to tell you" riku said smiling. "what is it?" sora asked still confused as to what his friend whom seconds before he thought hated his guts. Riku leaned in close his lips inches from sora's ear which sent shivers down his spine. "because i thought you'd like to know i ove you too."

riku said pulling away and staring at sora who's mouth was hanging wide open 'but..but how come you didn't say anything when i told you at your house?" sora asked a look of confusion still on his face.

"Because i was really suprised,and then you left so fast i didn't get a chance to tell you how i felt" riku said once again placing his hands on sora's shoulders. Sora smiled up at riku before throwing his arms around his neck. sora stared into riku's agua eyes before moving his head slowly towards riku's.

Riku closed the gap between thempressing his lips to sora's. riku's hands slid down to the small of sora's back but sora's stayed exactly where they were. Riku pulled away suddenly causing sora to whimper from the loss of contact. "i want to show you something, follow me" riku siad letting go of sora "okay sora said following close behind riku.

ONce they were on the beach riku walked over to a tree and climbed up it. when he came back down he was holding a yellow star shape fruit. he walked back over to where sora was standing and broke the fruit in hlaf handing one half to sora. "what is it?' sora asked before taking. 'its a paopu fruit,legend has it that if two people share one there destinies will be intertwined,forever"

RIku said as he took a bite of the half he was holding "well go on!" riku said with joy as he continued to eat the yeallow fruit. "well here goes nothing" sora siad as he closed his deep blue eys and took a bite. and instant wave of happiness surged through sora as he continued to eat.

as soon as sora was finished riku embraced him rubbing his face into sora's brown hair. suddenly sora turned around his blue eye's a deeper shade of blue. he looked up at riku with a sense of urgency before takling him to the ground. "the hell?" riku asked before sora attacked his mouth with his own. _'oh' _riku thought ot himself before getting back to reality, which was the fact that sora was investigating every crevice of his mouth.

Riku did the same thign, and when the need for air was extremly great the two pulled away. sora pressed into riku's chest and riku wrapped his arm's around sora. "word's cna't describe how much i love you" riku said laying his head ont o p of sora's. sora merely sighed and cuddled closer to riku.

AB: wow that was about the sappiest thing ive ever written in my life! o well, any way the song is called: shekina (hence the title of the story) and it's sung by:blindside anyway,review if you wnat another chappie but please,no flames they make me feel sad inside.


End file.
